


run

by snjeguljica33



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17908007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: the truth is hidden in quite strange places...(no beta)





	1. Chapter 1

Mike is still standing in the middle of the corridor and looks at the elevator door, though Harvey has long gone.  
Even now, the brain did not come to the scale of what had happened, so he was still refusing to believe that.

He did not know what exactly happened in Jessica's room. The only thing Harvey had to said was "Now you are alone" before leaving. Mike's stomach just sink. From all that he had been up to all this time since they meet, this was the last thing he thought.

Harvey left him to the mercy in this world of sharks. He could not imagine what could be the reason. If something could be said of Harvey, he certainly was not a coward, and for that matter nothing is clear to him.  
He thought that at least that meant giving him any explanation, but he did not even get it.

When finally move, he can only pick up things from his cabin and go home. Is it still related early, but he would not stand that neither Donna nor Rachel, and at least Jessica's lectures.

He needs a quiet place to look at the whole situation.   
Up to now, he relied on Harvey. As time passed, more and more decisions, and even privacy, would be based on Harvey's advice. What privacy, thought with bitterness, he has only recently been known for work. Tons of work.   
Although Harvey's victories was his too, he knew he had embedded him in his world, and Mike had voluntarily left him.

And to return again and again to the beginning of this bloody day, he has now remained alone.

He could not even figure out what that might be, but whatever it was, he did not expect Harvey to betray him. He hoped that such a thing would never happen. It seems that he was wrong ...

*

On the other side of the town Harvey was as every other day came to his apartment. But this was by no means the usual day. Harvey knew he had thrown all these years, but he could not have been different.

When he came in, he threw things somewhere in the doorway and went to the bar, so he poured the whiskey and took a big sip. He goes to the huge window and looks into town. He did not think it would ever come this day.  
Until today, since the day he started working, his career has moved lightly. And he was naive to think that nobody and nothing could disturb him. But now he sees that he was wrong.

Jessica was his boss and his eldest friend, but he could not afford to push him across boundaries. And he knew that he did not do it here. It was about Mike. it was always about Mike. From the day they met for the first time. Now he could admit it.

He sat tiredly on the couch and dismiss his tie, pouring another whiskey. "God," he whispered in a voice more like crying than praying.

He did not expect Jessica to ever get a card of blackmail, but he knew he had no choice. He could push Mike under the bus, he just knew he could not hurt Mike. Never. How could be, especially someone he loved? Although Mike did not know that, because Harvey never told him.

He did not have the right to admit it because he was Mike's boss. He could not tell why he decided to leave because Mike was an innocent soul in all this.  
He struggled so hard to absorb all that Harvey had taught him. Mike and his incredible brain and more incredible heart. Harvey never hoped to meet someone like him. He never even hoped to be bound forever with him.

And how, he knows this was the right decision. Mike will have to figure out how to go further without him.


	2. Chapter 2

The days passed, and Mike was all the more unhappy. Harvey rejecting his calls. Even when he dared go to his building, the doorman told him Harvey was not home (which meant he got an explicit instruction).  
In the firm was more than a tense atmosphere but he did not dare ask anyone anything. Probably neither Jessica nor Donna would tell him anything. And where did this lead him? Only in desperate days and even more desperate nights.

*

The day he graduated from Harvard, as one of the top five, he thought it was the happiest day in his life. He was wrong, because since he was hired by Harvey that day in the hotel room, every day was getting better and better.  
Until that moment when Harvey suddenly left.

So far, they've been working together for two years. He thought his life could not be better. Though, to be honest, he was afraid sometimes that something like this might happen.

He returned in his thoughts until the day he lost his parents. All the luck while he grew up grandmother was worried about everything he needed. If that was some kind of comfort, he was taken care of, because his parents left him schooling fund, as if they were anticipate of what would happen.

Unfortunately for the third year of schooling, grandmother died too, but Mike decided to succeed because knew they would be proud of him.

*

He was often despond, lonely, but life rewarded him when he met Harvey. From that day he felt safe and protected again. As hard as it used to be, or Harvey was stiff and uncomfortable, Mike always knew he was doing all this for his good.

Harvey taught him excellent, gave him all the guidance. He believed in him. He was proud of every his success.  
But... Mike never wanted to be here without him. This was one of the best attorneys office in the city. Many would literally kill to work here.  
Yet, now that Harvey is left, Mike has been questioning ever more about what it is to stay here.

The only thing he thought was right after a few troublesome weeks, he also decided to quit.  
Jessica does not say anything. Mike remarked as she relieved and finally confirmed what he thought. Harvey's departure had some to do with him.  
He did not even worry about finding a new job, but what he wants now is to find out what really happened.

*

Pick up his things and just wave to Donna. She nodded, but according to her expression made it clear that she would not help him.  
He actually realized he did not get a lot of friends here. That was another reason for leaving. So when he got out of the building, he did not even look behind. He now has a new goal in life and will do everything he can to fulfill it before moving on.

*

When he returns to the apartment, first he decides to make a plan. He wondered with what Jessica is blackmailed Harvey?

As much as he and Harvey were close, he is aware that he did not know much about him. One thing, he knew for sure, there is little bit of what Harvey could not handle. So what was it so bad and insignificant that he had to leave?

The second question is why Harvey does not want to have nothing with him? That's just another proof that he is right.

It's rather late, so he decides he needs food and at least a little sleep. Maybe the morning would be smarter than the evening.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike woke up with a headache like when he is drowsy, though he did not drink anything. Shit, now he needs a clear head more than ever.

He is trying to remember all the cases where they have been working in recent times. With his memory, it was not a problem to remember all the participants, judges, opponents' attorneys. Just about every little thing related to any of these cases.

He cataloged each and every one of them, and it only gets the headache again.  
He can not find any link that would point to any of it having to do with Harvey's departure.

Then he turns his thoughts on some other topics. Maybe it has to do with their private lives? About Harvey's family he knew some basic things, so decided to explore that idea.

*

He had not been wearing casual clothes for a long time, so he felt better when put on jeans and t-shirts. It was late summer, so he rent a car and head to Boston where lives Harvey's brother Marcus.  
Driving makes him even more relaxed, so now he can see how limited his job was.  
He did not forget the trip purpose, but he decided to take some rest, and he hoped to find out something to help him.

While driving, he thinks why all this means him so much. Harvey was always special. Wise, brave, handsome ... all that Mike wanted to be, but he knew it was not all.  
It did not take long to understand how he fell in love. So far he had not mention of valuable experiences with men, so it was all the more strange. On the other side, he knew that all these emotions would not just disappear.

The other thing was that he never dared to admit to Harvey. He was his boss and he was always professional. Mike never wanted to let him down or even worse did not know how to face if he refused him.

Around Harvey were always beautiful women. And though Mike did not know about his privacy, he could not hear stories about Harvey as a womanizer.

Mike had long time was not related. Work rhythm took away all his private time.

Suddenly, as if from the clear sky, he was thinking of a completely stupid idea. "Jessica wanted Harvey for herself!" he says aloud, and was scare of his own voice. Even more that this might be true.   
Is it possible that Harvey felt something for him? That was even more incredibly, Mike thought. Maybe this is all about his nervousness and fatigue.

Thinking, he arrives to the first houses in the suburbs of Boston. Marcus's address he found on the internet and he hoped that he is at home. But immediately he starts to panic, what will he tell him at all? Maybe Marcus did not know anything about what had happened lately.

When navigation brings him to a beautiful house in obviously one of the better neighborhoods in the city, somehow it relieved him when see parked Harvey's car.

Decides not to wait, he comes out of the car and rang the doorbell. Marcus opens it and Mike sees it as a good sign when he greets him and seems to know who he is.  
"Mr. Ross, come in," Marcus called him in.  
"Hello, Marcus," Mike smile uncertainly.   
He goes in, then extends through the corridor to the living room and when he sees Harvey literally drops a stone from his heart.

Harvey's expression is vague, but Mike knows him well. It looks so relaxed and a lot younger dressed in softer clothes. He does not remember seeing him anything but three-piece suits.

Mike smiles "You were not at home ..." and for the first time, Harvey smiles "You're traveled long way to find me ..." but Mike knew he was not angry and he seemed to read something else on his face. Harvey was happy to see him.


	4. Chapter 4

Marcus left them alone because it was clear they needed to talk.

"Hey," Mike says when he sit down to the couch near Harvey.  
"Hey," Harvey responds with this well-known smile that Mike liked so much.  
"I've missed you," Mike continued. He did not want to play anymore. He wanted to tell Harvey everything he had not said before. He feared this might be the only chance.

Harvey looks at the floor, which does not look like him.  
He also wanted to say so much, but perhaps Mike is not ready yet.

And then Mike put hand on Harvey’s and they both know that the conversation will wait.  
Harvey's lips on Mike's are so warm and soft, and Mike feels something else too... security and peace, as if he finally come home.

Harvey stood up and took him to the bedroom.  
They slowly undress not caring that are in someone else's house. Almost as if they were alone in the world.

Mike technically knows what will happen, although this will be his first time with a man. He lets Harvey take lead and he is quite surprised when Harvey whispers in his ear "Fuck me..."

He tries not to disappoint him, and the inexperience strive to compensate with the enthusiasm and endless desire he did not even know he possesses.  
"It’s OK, I’v got you..." Harvey whispered again, trying to encourage him. He feels his insecurity and inexperience, but he does not mind. He will try to both remember this forever.

"I love you" suddenly slipping off Mike's lips something he did not intend to say, and he knew it for a long time. He did not regret, because wanted Harvey to know how much this means to him. And he is even less sorry when see how the smile illuminates Harvey's face.

Mike prepares him so gently and slowly, until they gets into the perfect connection, which was better than anything he ever imagined. And when they come with a bang, know that this will mark them for a lifetime.

*

Mike seems to have slept for days, but when he looks at cell phone, realizes it's been maybe only an hour.  
When he turns aroun, see Harvey leaning on his arm and watching him.

"Please come home" Mike spoke first  
"OK" Harvey says "I hope this can wait for the morning."  
"As much as you want" Mike is already kissing him again and clinging closer "I hope you will not get me out of bed until then..."

Marcus might be somewhere in the house or left them to solve of everything that's needed and so it's still okay. This night and so will both be wrapped around each other.

*

Early in the morning, Harvey woke up first, slip out of bed and went into the kitchen. Let Mike sleep. It was a busy night, he thought with a smile.  
They may have solved one thing, but they still need to talk. It does not matter, they have all time in the world when return to NY.

Marcus and Harvey together prepare breakfast when Mike appears.  
"Good morning" he says while watching them. He is not sure how to behave, so sits on the table and tries to be cool.  
Harvey smiled and kissed him on the cheek when he sat beside him.  
"Good morning, I hope you slept well" Marcus asked with a smile.

Before Mike came in, Marcus knew that something is happening, but he would not insist on the big announcements now. They'll tell him when think it's time.

"Thanks for breakfast and hospitality, I think we'll go home," Harvey says without much explanation.

Mike and Marcus talk to each other as clean up after breakfast, until Harvey packs his stuff.  
Mike knows that some things will need to be resolved soon, but not here, not now.  
This little break has felt good to all.

Marcus did not much questioning Harvey this few days since he was with him, let him wander around the city and eat some occasional meal with him.   
They talk about some old days, and Harvey's refining thoughts and gathering strength because he is obviously ready to change.   
It was especially clear when Mike arrived last night.

Marcus promises to return Mike's rented car, so escorted them when they settle in Harvey's car and go to NY. They probably have to figure out what's going on before say it to him.

Driving to the home, they goes through conversation about anything and everything, except for a former company. Mike asks what he was doing in Boston, and  
Harvey tells him about his family.  
Mike talks about his parents and grandmother and Harvey are clearly some things. He knows exactly how much Mike has been battling, especially the last few years that he spent alone.   
And he knew something else, he would never leave Mike alone, of course if he wanted to.


	5. Chapter 5

On the way to NY they talk relaxed, as if nothing had happened last night. Mike, though about something that Harvey told in Boston... Let's go home...

What did he think about it? About returning to NY? Or something much more intimate? Will their lives be intertwined even more or was it the end of a period?

Harvey knew Mike very well, "Hey, stop thinking so much," he says with a smile, and puts hand on his thigh.

This time, as if he had met the whole new Harvey, who opened it, who allowed him to come close to him. And Mike's minds quiet down.   
It does not matter what this means, he decides to enjoy these moments or the days that they spend together, as long as they last.

Harvey takes him to dinner when he arrives in the city, and then goes to his apartment. Mike does not ask anything until comes out of the car and they gets in front of the building. It does not seem that Harvey has any second thoughts.

When they put off things from the trip, both get down to the couch in front of the TV and Harvey asks Mike what he wants to watch. Everything is kind of homely and natural, as if they've always lived together.   
Mike is actually the first time in Harvey's apartment and is not fascinated by either the look or the luxury. It's only important that Harvey is here.

Soon he begins to yawn, so Harvey invites him to sleep in his bed. They make love gently and slowly. Harvey whole time whispered nonsense to his ear, and Mike can not imagine anything better than this moment.  
He could not even imagine in the best dreams that this with Harvey would be so perfect.  
They fall asleep and wake up at night several times, over and over again making love, and everything that Mike can think of is how happy he is finally in the Harvey’s hand.

When Mike wakes up in the morning, the bed is empty. He walked to the bathroom, then started looking for Harvey. Finds him in the kitchen as he prepares breakfast.  
"Morning," he said, and handed arms around his waist, inhaling his scent.  
"Morning" Harvey clenched beside him "sit down, it's almost ready. What do you want to do today?"  
"I think we should talk first," Mike says when they sit at the table.   
"OK," Harvey agreed, "what do you want to know?"  
"Everything" Mike lean on and waits.

"I was supposedly the best closer in town and earning reading people" Harvey sighed deeply, then continued, "but what I did not see was coming Jessica's betrayal. She was my oldest friend and helped me to come here where I was. And then that day she said the billing day came. I'm not innocent, but there's no way I ever get in her bed.  
She realized that you were someone through whom could hurt me. However, she wanted to run over everything we have achieved together. But she also underestimated my feelings toward you. Then I told her to leave.  
I thought when I was not there, she would leave you alone.  
That's why I did not talk to you and tried to take it off completely."

Harvey tries to pull out his hand from Mike’s grip, suddenly unsure of what Mike thinks of everything, but he does not allow him, yet he stands up and sits beside him.  
"For some things you're really blind," Mike says quietly, "Did not you notice that I worship the ground where you walk? Since the first day. And of course I could not stay in the company, nothing was worth it if you were not there."

It was all that both need. Mike climbed into Harvey's lap and hugged him firmly.  
"I love you" this time Harvey says, safe in both of them.

He is sure that everything will be just right.  
He is sure he had lived his whole life right up to this point.  
He is sure that for this boy with blue eyes and a huge heart wants to make breakfast every morning of their life.  
And what he is most safe, as long as they are together, they can do whatever they want...


End file.
